Arena of War (game)
Dungeons & Dragons: Arena of War is a video game, an application for various pad and tablet devices. It is a supplement to the Second Sundering event and you take on the part of a “Chosen” of a non specific good deity and struggles to rid the realms of the blight of evil that spreads its influence. The Plot Baldur's Gate The game starts out with the introduction of Isteval, a Paladin of Lathander. He instructs the adventurers in game play and explains the point of each mission. The first story arc focuses upon the area surrounding Baldur's Gate. The adventurer must first defeat the kobold King Opak and his army which are trying to take over Beregost. The next quest takes place in Durlag's Tower. A group of mind flayers are attempting to infiltrate the Tower to gain its secrets. Next is an investigation into the local Thieves’ Guild of Baldur's Gate concerning a sequence of murders. The assassins are chased into the sewers, where they seek the aid of a beholder ally. After defeating the beholder, the adventurer is then summoned to the Wood of Sharp Teeth to stop organized attacks by goblins, worgs, and human bandits. Isteval then personality requests help in clearing undead out of Fort Morninglord monastery, and solving the mystery of its desecration as its important to his order. An unnamed lich Chosen corrupted the original inhabitants to the worship of Orcus. This made the inhabitants fall to his curse of undeath. The player is then sent to Cragmyr Keep, to halt an attack made by trolls and goblins. After dispatching the largest troll the adventurer travels to the Fields of the Dead in search of treasure tombs. While searching the tombs the player is called to defend Candlekeep from an besieging army. A lich desires unknown secrets within, and almost takes the library. It is defeated, which opens the next story arc in the game. The Trade Way Something evil is manipulating events along the Trade Way. The adventure starts at The Way Inn, with tales of evil at Dragonspear Castle. A boneclaw named Born is the main culprit, but is being manipulated by something darker. The investigation leads to the sewers of Waterdeep, where kolbolds and oozes have claimed the sewers. Once they are defeated the adventurer is called to the Lizard Marsh. The Lizardfolk are upset about evil humans looting a temple within the marsh. These evil humans are somehow connected to the other events at Dragonspear Castle and Waterdeep. They flee to Trollbark Forest, where the trolls attempt to slow the adventurer down. The search then leads to the Halls of the Hammer, and the discovery of another lich: "Jeuva". After killing the lich, the player is asked to enter the Misty Forest to stop goblin attacks on Daggerford. Finally, the true power behind the evil plaguing the Trade Way is revealed. It is a Chosen of Cyric, Phoon Huum the mind flayer, and he is hiding in the Maiden's Tomb Tor. The mind flayer is driven away which leads to the next level. The Northern Sword Coast The adventure heads north up the Sword Coast. The first stop is in the Grunwald (a finger of the Lurkwood, where the player again encounters the mind flayer, Phoon Huum. The mind flayer escapes, and the player receives a distress call from Mirabar. The mines of Mirabar have been invaded by a goblin horde. Following the goblin horde's defeat the player seeks out treasure in The Dungeon of Death. After escaping the dungeon's horrors the player heads to Berun's Hill in search of a dwarf buried in gold armor. The adventurer must defeat bandits, kobolds, and trolls to gain entrance to the tomb. However, goblins got away with most of the loot. They must be tracked to Old Owl Well. After facing down golems and oozes found in the Well, the player ends the main story line. Sub-plots The game also has many sub quests which either spotlight a villain already known to the realms at large or a totally new character (some new characters are Chosen). A few of these sub campaigns were: *The Foul Touch from Fleshslough - featuring the orc Korglok, Chosen of Yurtrus *Valarken's Revenge - featuring Valarken the Werewolf *The Search for Drizzt Do'Urden - featuring Tiago Baenre *The Malignanant Rights of Larloch - featuring Larloch *Eye for an Eye - featuring Izkultur the Beholder, Leader of the Xanathar Thieves' Guild *The Red Hunt of the Chosen *Madness from the Underdark - featuring Phoon Huum, Chosen of Cyric *The Rise of the First Enclave - featuring Clariburnus Tanthul, Prince of Shade *The Blessing of Sess'Innek - featuring Sathka the Lizard King, Chosen of Sess'innek *In the Path of Revenge - featuring Errtu *Demented Offerings of an Undead Mage - featuring Ikseth the Lich *Eye of Thay Chapter one - The Mighty beholder Sekarvu has been enlisted by the Red Wizards *The Flames of Klauth's rage Chapter I- featuring Klauth the Red dragon *The Flames of Klauth's rage Chapter II- featuring Klauth the Red dragon with guest appearances by Valarken and Korglok *Demented Offerings of an Undead Mage chapter 2 - Ikseth final ritual. *Onslaught from the underdark chapter one - Hezru, Glabezu and a balor named Alzoll attack. *Eye of THay Chapter two - Sekarvu has betrayed the Red wizards and is attempting to gain something in the trade way. Striking Dragonspear Castle, Halls of the Hammer, Waterdeep. Undermountain The Undermountain is the only reoccurring event. It holds an easy, medium, and hard level for the player to conquer. It randomly changes a little each time to give the players something new to look forward too. Playable Characters The characters are interchangeable in this game. They are grouped into tiers, with variations in sex, hair, and clothing. Each character has only one race option per class. List of Race and Class: Tier 1 *Dwarf Warrior *Tiefling Rogue *Elf Wizard *Half-elf Ranger *Human Priest *Half-orc Barbarian *Elf Bard *Half-Elf Druid *Dragonborn Sorcerer Tier 2 *Human Pirate *Human Ninja *Gnome Warlock *Human Paladin *Half-Orc Shaman *Human Monk Tier 3 Currently Unavailable Secondary Companions The player is allowed two companions per fight. One of these companions can be a friends character, which are limited to the character (ex. Human Ninja, Elf Bard, Dwarf Warrier etc.) the players friend currently has as their main battler. Each friends character can only be used once every twenty-four hours. If a player runs out of usable friend characters (or chooses not to use friend characters), a substitute will be pulled from players actual Companions Collection. The Companions Collection is filled with characters that have been won on special missions or bought with "Prestige Points." (Prestige points are earned by using friend characters and by sending them to friends.) Some (but not all) of the companions are re-skinned versions of the primary characters. There are in four classes of characters in the collection: Common * Many-Arrows Scout - Female Half-orc Barbarian * Zhentarim Goon - Male Tiefling Rogue * Bandit Thug - Female Human * Bandit Archer - Female Human * Emerald Enclave Ranger - Female Half-elf Ranger * Emerald Enclave Novice - Male Half-elf Druid * Harper Scout - Male Elf Bard * Gauntlet Marchon - Male Human Cleric * Gauntlet Monk - Male Human Monk Rare * D'aerthe Archer - Female Drow * D'aerthe Warrior - Male Drow * Zhentarim Tough - Female Human Pirate * Zhentarim Cutthroat - Female Tiefling Rogue * Zhentarim Scourge - Male Gnome Warlock * Harper Skald - Male Elf Bard * Harper Lorekeeper - Female Elf Wizard * Gauntler Protector - Female Human Cleric * Lords' Alliance Sorcerer - Male Dragonborn Sorcerer Ultra Rare * D'aerthe Assasin - Female Drow * D'aerthe Lieutenant - Male Drow * Many-Arrows Berserker - Male Half-orc Barbarian * Harper Longshot - Male Elf Bard * Winter Stalker - Female Half-elf Druid Legendary * Elminster Aumar * Drizzt Do'Urden * Catti-brie * Bruenor Battlehammer * Wulfgar * Dove Falconhand * Farideh * Regis Gallery character-lineup.jpg|Promotional image of the playable characters. The End On August 31 the game will be retired and non continuable,Mobage games thanks there supporters. Trivia As the game is divided up in "books" they all have looks similar to actual books: The trade way looks like one of the Spell Compendiums. Connections Category:Computer games Category:Published in 2013